


'Bondage (Immobility)' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a bodyguard means more than just protecting someone from outside threats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bondage (Immobility)' for Kink Bingo

Light flooded the room abruptly, turning it from night into brightest day all in an instant. Takatori Mamoru blinked, startled by the sudden change. Then he blinked again, recognizing his own apartment and realizing that he was standing at the door with his hand on the light switch. The last thing he remembered was getting into his car and driving away from the battle. He couldn't even recall arriving at home, let alone getting in the elevator.

"Are you just going to stand there all night? Or are you going to let me follow you in?" The soft voice behind him sounded amused.

Shaking his head to try to clear it of the fog of weariness, Mamoru moved further into the apartment and let his companion enter behind him. "Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face. "I guess the whole thing took more out of me than I realized."

"That's not surprising." Naoe Nagi stepped inside and glanced around the room once in what Mamoru knew was a habitual gesture - checking for traps or hidden enemies. Only when he'd decided the room was safe did he close the door and activate the locks, sealing them in. "You never expected to have to fight with Weiss again."

His tone was neutral and his face nearly expressionless, but Mamoru knew him well enough now to see the flicker of concern in his eyes. "Not like this, certainly," Mamoru answered. "But at the same time, I'm glad I had one last chance to work with them. I feel like I can really put Weiss - and Omi - behind me now."

"Mm." Nagi unbuttoned his jacket and put it away, then ran a hand through his hair, pushing it momentarily out of his face. "It went better than I expected, all things considered."

"What? Them finding out that you're working for me, now?" Despite his exhaustion Mamoru chuckled. "Actually I couldn't have planned that better if I'd tried. Having you swoop down and save them all definitely put them in the right mindset to be accepting." He eyed the younger man, a little concerned. "What about you? Was it hard to see Schwartz again?"

Nagi's face hardened, and he snorted in contempt. "Fuck them. They left me to rot when they thought I wouldn't be useful anymore. Proving them wrong was ironically satisfying, nothing more." A dark smile curled his lip, closer to a smirk. "Just goes to show once again that Crawford is _not_ as infallible as he thinks he is."

Mamoru nodded, accepting that. Not that he didn't think Nagi would try to hide it if he _was_ distressed, because even after more than a year of working and living together, the psychic still didn't open up to Mamoru if he could help it. But there would be signs, and Mamoru didn't see any hint of distress in him.

In a way, that saddened him further. He and Nagi had a surprising number of things in common, but apparently camaraderie with their former teams wasn't one of them. The other former members of Weiss were the only family Mamoru had left, and he couldn't imagine what he would do without them. Obviously Nagi hadn't formed any sort of bonds with Schwartz in the same way.

He knew better than to offer sympathy, however. Nagi would only shut down completely, and possibly not speak to him for a day or two. "You should get some rest," he said instead, shedding his own coat. "And maybe eat something; you expended a lot of energy tonight."

" _I_ should get some rest?" Nagi raised an eyebrow at him. "And what will you be doing? You're so tired you didn't even know where you were coming in here, did you?"

"I need to get the reports written," Mamoru said, shaking his head. He veered towards the kitchen, intending to make himself some coffee. Very _strong_ coffee. Thank the gods for that espresso machine he'd bought last summer.

He was brought up short when he walked straight into what felt like a solid wall. For a confused moment he thought perhaps he _had_ hit the wall, that he was so tired he'd missed the doorway despite being able to navigate this place perfectly well in the pitch dark. Then he blinked and looked again, and realized there was nothing but empty space in front of him.

 _Seemingly_ empty space. Because when he lifted a hand and pushed, he encountered very solid resistance that could only be coming from one source. "Nagi, what are you doing?" he asked, sighing.

"The only one who reads those reports is you," Nagi pointed out, still standing near the door with his arms crossed. Only the faintest fluttering of his clothes and hair in a wind that didn't exist betrayed the fact that he was using his powers. He'd regained all the control he'd lost after the collapse of the Estet Citadel, and then some.

"They still have to get written, and if I don't do them now I'll forget details," Mamoru retorted. "Besides, if I let myself slide out of them this once, it will be that much easier to do again later when I don't feel like doing them."

"I'll jog your memory tomorrow," Nagi promised, shaking his head slightly. "You went through a hell of a lot tonight, emotionally. You need a chance to recover."

He flicked his fingers slightly, and Mamoru stumbled as the unseen force pushed him away from the kitchen. He didn't struggle, knowing it was useless. If Nagi wanted him to go somewhere, he _would_ end up going there. He'd rather not lose every shred of dignity on the way. "I can't believe you have any strength left to waste on something like this," he muttered, glaring at his bodyguard and sometimes friend as he was herded across the room.

The flicker of a smile flirted across Nagi's lips, and his visible eye was shining brightly with amusement. "You know what your problem is? You're as bad as Crawford. You always have to be in control of everything."

"I do not," Mamoru objected, rolling his eyes. "I have nothing at all in common with Brad Crawford, thank you very much. Being the head of Kritiker is something I take seriously, that's all."

"Too seriously." Nagi gestured again, and the door to Mamoru's bedroom opened to allow him to pass through it. "You never relax, never let your guard down, even when you're alone. You work like crazy to try to control or anticipate every little variable, so that nobody will get hurt. And then you blame yourself for the inevitable when someone gets hurt anyway. Even Crawford is wrong sometimes, and he's a precog. You have no chance."

"That just makes it all the more imperative that I..." Mamoru's jaw locked shut in mid-sentence, and no matter how he struggled he wasn't able to open it again. He made an infuriated noise and glared at the other man. Now he was starting to lose patience. Nagi was taking this too far.

"I'm your bodyguard, aren't I?" Nagi said, seemingly unperturbed by Mamoru's attempt to glare him to death. "That's what you pay me for. I'm protecting you from yourself. You _need_ to relax - and to stop trying to control everything. So," he smirked, and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I'm going to take control away from you."

Since he was unable to speak, Mamoru decided a rude gesture would adequately convey his opinion of that plan. His hand twitched at his side, but that was it. Surprised, he tried again, fighting to lift his hand. This time he didn't even get a twitch.

Now panic rose up and threatened to choke him. He throttled it ruthlessly, refusing to allow the emotion to consume him, but he could feel it simmering just below the surface of his calm. Mamoru hated being restrained and unable to defend himself.

"Do you trust me?"

Nagi's voice came from much closer than he'd expected, and Mamoru looked up to find the younger man had moved closer while Mamoru was absorbed in his futile struggle. There was an odd half smile on Nagi's face, and that wicked light in his eyes was still there.

Despite himself Mamoru thought of all the times they'd fought each other as enemies in the past. Nagi had seen Schwartz tonight for the first time in years - and Schuldig was a telepath, it was entirely possible there had been private conversations going on that Mamoru had no way of knowing about. Crawford and Schuldig could have convinced Nagi to come back to them, or even just taken his mind over and be using him unwillingly. It would be the perfect way for them to strike at Mamoru...

With an effort Mamoru shoved those thoughts aside. Nagi showed no sign of being controlled, and that was the _only_ way Mamoru would believe the younger man would strike out at him. There was too much between them, past and present, for him not to trust Nagi.

His answer must have shown in his eyes, because Nagi's smile widened slightly and he nodded. "Good. Keep that in mind."

Then he shoved Mamoru back into the wall, hard enough to make the pictures rattle. Mamoru's breath escaped him in a whoosh, and he fought back reflexively. He still couldn't move, though he was a little relieved to find that he was able to draw breath again with no trouble.

At least, he was until Nagi leaned in and sealed their lips together, kissing him hard enough to steal his breath all over again. Mamoru would have struggled, would have pushed him away in shock, but Nagi's power kept him locked helplessly in place.

He also couldn't have returned the kiss even if he'd wanted to. After a moment Nagi lifted his head again, still with that enigmatic little smile. "Hmm, I think that would be more fun if you could participate," he murmured, backing off just enough that Mamoru could see him without crossing his eyes. "Maybe later. If I release you now, you'll just start arguing again."

Mamoru made a confused noise, still reeling a bit with shock. Their relationship wasn't like that and never had been; they were certainly more than just bodyguard and master, but even at the moments when they were closest to truly being friends, they had never crossed this line.

Not that he hadn't _thought_ about it. Oh, just a few hundred times. Nagi as a youth had been almost pretty, in a delicate and deadly sort of way. When Mamoru had encountered him later in Europe, he'd been a wreck, physically and emotionally. But now that he'd regained his strength, his powers, and his confidence... he was breathtakingly gorgeous.

But Mamoru valued Nagi too much to risk fucking things up by making a move on him. Especially in the beginning, when things had been so uncertain between them, he'd been afraid that Nagi would take it the wrong way, think that it was a condition on Mamoru allowing him to stay. And as far as he could tell, Nagi had never so much as looked at him like that in the entire time they'd known each other.

"Why am I doing this?" Nagi correctly interpreted his shock, and laughed softly. "Because I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first damned move. I've been waiting for _months_ , but I should have remembered that you're kind of the passive aggressive type. For all that you're a good leader and you try so hard to be in control of everything, you don't seem to ever _take_ control unless it's forced on you. So I figured I'd see if you liked having it taken away, instead."

This time the noise Mamoru made was slightly outraged. Here he'd been forcing himself to be virtuous, and he hadn't needed to? Nagi had given him _no sign_ that he would welcome an advance. He wasn't any kind of psychic, let alone a telepath, so how could he have known?

But that was a concern for another moment, he decided. Because right now the most important thing for him to concentrate on was the way the front of his pants were slowly undoing themselves, easing the pressure against the raging erection that had sprung into being the moment Nagi kissed him. Cool air kissed his skin as his pants and underwear slid down over his hips, and it provided a sharp contrast to the heat of Nagi's hand as he wrapped his fingers around Mamoru's cock.

Groaning, Mamoru tried to rock up into the touch. Once again he didn't even twitch, held rigid by Nagi's power. He might as well have been a statue as Nagi teased him with fingers and thumb. Even his cock was still, though from the heat streaking through his body and pooling in his groin, it would have been jumping otherwise.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself to me," Nagi murmured, and kissed Mamoru briefly again. Then he dropped to his knees, sliding his whole body against Mamoru's, until he could wrap his lips over the head of Mamoru's cock.

The hissing growl that escaped him was the only response Mamoru could make with his jaws locked shut. He wanted to throw his head back against the wall and close his eyes, wanted to rock his hips up until his whole length was engulfed in that sinful heat. He could feel his muscles straining with the effort to move, but Nagi's grip on him didn't waver.

It was bizarre, not being able to make any movement at all. Mamoru hadn't realized how much he shifted even when he thought he was holding still. Without the tiny adjustments he would normally have made to find the position of greatest pleasure, he was completely at Nagi's mercy.

If 'mercy' was the right word. The younger man obviously knew exactly what he was doing, his lips and clever tongue stroking along Mamoru's length, sucking and nibbling at his cock like a piece of candy. He seemed to take great delight in finding the places that made Mamoru moan the loudest, and then tormenting them.

Pleasure wound tight inside him, and he was all but vibrating with the _need_ to move. If he could have he'd have been begging, and never mind his pride. Nagi continued to torture him, slowing his pace and dragging it out until Mamoru was screaming behind clenched teeth with frustration.

In the end even Nagi couldn't hold off the inevitable, however. Mamoru came so hard his vision swam and black spots danced in front of his eyes - though that might also have been from the difficulty he was having getting enough air.

Nagi swallowed it easily, licking the last traces off his too-sensitive skin. Mamoru moaned, but that was the only protest he could make. His muscles had all turned to water, and he was fairly certain that Nagi's power was now the only thing keeping him upright. He'd have been embarrassed, if he weren't so completely wrung out.

He felt himself being lifted and turned to lie on a soft surface. Only then did he realize that he'd closed his eyes. Half a second later came the realization that he'd been _able_ to close his eyes. Sure enough when he opened his eyes and tried to turn his head, there was nothing stopping him. He saw Nagi standing beside his bed, still with that strange half-smile on his face, but the look in his eyes now uncharacteristically soft.

"What..." Mamoru's voice had gone hoarse, and he coughed to clear his throat. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he continued, and he cursed the easy blush reflex that still haunted him. "What are you doing?" Exhaustion was dragging at him, sleep singing a siren song that tempted him to close his eyes again, just for a minute. He fought it, needing to put his world back in order before he slept. It had been shattered almost beyond recognition today, first by the fight and now this.

"Putting you to bed," Nagi said, amusement clear in his voice. "If you manage to stay awake for another five minutes, I'll be impressed. At least I got you to relax."

It was true, Mamoru realized. Much of the seemingly permanent tension in his body was gone, and the stress headache that throbbed constantly in his temples had eased. "But..." he protested, not quite certain what he wanted to say but knowing that he couldn't leave things as they were. Nagi was still fully clothed, but he could see the strain of the younger man's pants over his erection. He was not unaffected by what he'd done to Mamoru, clearly. At the very least, Mamoru felt it wasn't fair to leave things as they were.

But Nagi was shaking his head. "We're both wiped out," he murmured. "We'll talk about it later. Now you know, and that's the important thing."

He turned to leave, but Mamoru was determined not to leave it at that. He caught Nagi's shirt and tugged hard, pulling the younger man down beside the bed. Nagi could easily have broken free, of course, but he didn't fight Mamoru's hold. He knelt on the floor, watching Mamoru with a puzzled look on his face.

Mamoru leaned in and kissed him properly, savouring the taste and feel of the other man now that he was free to participate. Nagi moaned faintly and kissed him back with equal enthusiasm.

If he'd had even an ounce of energy left, Mamoru would have pulled Nagi right down onto the bed and proved that he was _not_ always the 'passive aggressive type'. But Nagi was right that he could barely keep his eyes open, and he could feel the fine tremors in Nagi's body that meant the other man had pushed himself to the limits of his powers. Mamoru didn't even have the strength to scold Nagi for wasting his strength the way he had.

Instead he released Nagi, but he could feel the smile stretching his lips. "We'll talk about it later," he repeated, making the words as full of promise as he could.

Nagi nodded and stood to leave. In the doorway he paused, looking back over his shoulder with one hand on the light switch. "Next time I think maybe I'll leave your head free, so I can hear you scream properly," he said, his voice practically a purr. "Sleep well, Mamoru."

Mamoru threw a pillow at him, but Nagi just dodged it and shut the door behind himself, laughing softly.


End file.
